


Taking Control

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I’M SO SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU !! You have to way lots of requests but in the future could you do one with Dom!Reader and Sub!Crowley, where the reader ties him up and puts him a blindfold and then she starts masturbating and making noises, Bye!!





	

Warnings: Language, smut, masturbation, bondage, blindfolding, dom!Reader/sub!Crowley

Fic:

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Crowley asks as you cuff his hands to the headboard.

“Very much,” you respond.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Crowley warns. He was used to being in charge, but tonight you had other plans. A smirk crosses your lips as you sit back and examine your work. Crowley lies naked on the bed, his hands cuffed above his head and his hard cock lying against his abdomen. “Well? What are you going to do to me?” he asks.

“You’ll see,” you tease, “Or, well, let’s just say you’ll find out.” Moving from the bed, you begin removing your clothes. You make sure to give Crowley a good show, letting him get a good look at your ass as you head to your dresser.

“Where are you going?” Crowley asks as he tugs at the restraints around his wrists, “Come back here.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you tell him as you pull a blindfold from the top drawer of your dresser. Turning on your heel, you face Crowley, the blindfold dangling from your index finger.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing with that?” Crowley asks you as if he’s still in charge.

“What do you think I’m doing?” you ask him in return. Crowley growls as you move to straddle his lap, careful not to give him too much friction.

“You’re going to pay for this,” Crowley warns as you put the blindfold in place.

“Can’t wait,” you reply with a smirk. Once you’re satisfied, you move from his lap and settle onto the bed, a small distance between you and Crowley. You begin letting your hands travel over your body, groping your breasts before you slide one hand down between your legs. A soft moan escapes you’d lips as you brush your clit with your fingertips.

“Y/N?” Crowley asks, “What are you doing?” His Adam’s apple bobs as you moan a little louder. “Oh,” he gasps, the sounds you’re making giving him the general idea. Crowley shifts on the bed as you slide two fingers inside yourself.

“Mmm, fuck,” you moan as you curl your fingers against your g-spot. Crowley bites his bottom lip; he can hear the wet sounds of you pumping your fingers in and out of yourself.

“Y/N, stop messing around,” Crowley demands. His cock twitches as you moan loudly. When you don’t give him what he wants, he growls, “I need you to touch me.”

“Maybe later,” you tell him, the bed squeaking and rocking slightly as you ride your fingers.

“Y/N,” Crowley groans, his hands pulling at the handcuffs. Another moan escapes your lips as you curl your fingers. Your walls pull tight and begin to flutter.

“Feels so good,” you moan, coaxing yourself closer and closer to your high. Crowley continues to complain, but you continue to ignore him. You slide your free hand down your body until you reach your clit, rubbing your fingers around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Y/N, please,” Crowley begins to beg. You’d never heard him beg before. “Y/N, I need to feel you, please,” he continues. His begging continues as he listens to you moan. You work yourself closer and closer to the edge, your moans becoming louder and Crowley becoming more desperate. The sound of him begging for you sparks your orgasm.

“Oh, fuck!” you cry out as you reach your high. Your walls clamp down around your fingers, your body shuddering. Crowley licks his lips and you can tell he’s desperately trying to keep himself from saying something that will convince you to deny him what he wants. “Open your mouth,” you tell Crowley as you pull your fingers from you. Crowley hesitates, but does as you ask, parting his lips for you. You place your fingers in his mouth and tell him to suck. He instantly begins sucking your juices from the digits, humming at the taste of you. “Good boy,” you praise him as you pull your fingers away from him. 

“Y/N, I can’t take it,” Crowley groans, his cock twitching, “I need to be inside you, please.”

“Not yet,” you tell him as you begin to recover from your high.

“Well why not?” Crowley complains.

“Because,” you explain, “I know how much you love teasing me. Now it’s my turn to tease you.” You push his legs apart and settle between them. Crowley groans as you run your hand up one of his legs. At the same time, you begin placing kisses up his other leg, careful to avoid giving him the friction he craves.

Crowley continues to complain until you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock, his words stopping mid-sentence. “That’s it,” Crowley compliments, his head falling back against the pillows. You suck one of his balls into your mouth, teasing him with the tip of your tongue. “Y/N,” he groans, “Fuck, that’s better.”

“I bet it is,” you tell him as you pull away from him. Crowley hisses at the loss of friction.

“I have never been so cruel to you,” Crowley accuses, “I always give you exactly what you want … eventually … I can’t even tell what you plan on doing to me.”

“You trust me don’t you?” you ask him.

“Yes, but -” he begins, but his thoughts trail off as you move to straddle one of his legs, “Fuck you’re wet.” He groans as you grind yourself against him, your wetness slicking his skin.

“Don’t worry,” you assure him, “I’m gonna take very good care of you.” Crowley groans as you begin leaving wet, openmouthed kisses along his throbbing length. His gasps, grunts, and groans spur you on, encouraging you to grind yourself harder against him as you follow the vein in the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley groans as you take him into your mouth. His hands fist around his chains, his knuckles turning white. Crowley’s hips buck up from the bed, begging you to take him in deeper. “I love that pretty little mouth of yours,” Crowley tells you, “I just wish I could watch.” You hum around him, drawing a string of curse words from his lips.

You hollow your cheeks around him and take him in deeper with each bob of your head as you move against him, pressure building in your stomach. Crowley’s hips move in time with the bobbing of your head. Your own orgasm mounts as you take Crowley higher and higher. Crowley’s muscles tense as you bring him to the edge. You moan around him as you grind yourself against him and hit the perfect spot, your second orgasm washing over you.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts as your body shudders against his. The feeling of you coming undone sparks Crowley’s orgasm, his cock pulsing and spilling his cum across your tongue. You hum at the salty taste of him, drinking down every drop. Crowley groans your name, praising you as you work him through his high. You flick your eyes up to watch him as bliss washes over him, his jaw clenching and relaxing. “Fuck, I love you,” Crowley groans as he begins to relax back against the bed.

Pulling off him with a loud pop, you begin leaving kisses up his body. You settle yourself above him and place a kiss to his cheek as you pull the blindfold from his eyes. “Hi,” Crowley sighs with a smile, his eyes blinking as he adjusts to the light.

“Hi,” you purr in return, kissing his lips. You slip you tongue into Crowley’s mouth, the taste of yourself lingering on his tongue and mingling with the taste of him. Breaking the kiss, you prop yourself up, looking down at him lovingly. “I love you,” you tell him before kissing his cheek, “I told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

Crowley hums contentedly. “Have I earned my freedom?” he asks you, moving his wrists as if he’s offering them to you.

“Well …” you consider.

“Y/N, please,” Crowley begs, “I’ll do anything you say.”

“You know exactly what I want to hear, don’t you?” you ask with a smirk, “If you promise to be a good boy, I’ll un-cuff you, deal?”

“I promise,” Crowley agrees, “I’ll be good for you.” Sitting up above his lap, you reach to the side and grab the keys so that you can un-cuff him. “Much better,” Crowley says, twisting his wrists in order to stretch them out as he sits up on the bed. His arms slip around you, pulling you to him and you drape your arms over his shoulders. “So,” Crowley continues, “Now that I’m free, what would you like me to do?”


End file.
